


Hemophobia

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bloodplay, Comforting, F/M, Hivebent, Phobias, Psychotherapy, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the veil, Terezi helps Karkat confront his fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hemophobia

The inhabitants of the space station were used to their self-proclaimed leader giving speeches. However, they were usually more coherent than this.  
“AGHHHHGARBLGARBLE!!! WHAT IS THAT BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD HOW’D IT GET STAINED HOW’D IT GET STAINED!!!”  
Everyone in the computer lab heard him. Everyone who was not in the computer lab heard him. They all gathered to see Karkat pointing at a brown stain on the wall.  
“Kanaya,” Karkat yelled, “I thought you cleaned up after your…STUPID THING!”  
“I did,” she answered, “Just because I missed a tiny spot above both our heads doesn’t mean I was derelict in my duties.”  
“YES IT DOES! That stain is…unsanitary! Clean it up before I come back,” Karkat said as he stomped off.  
“Man, that guy needs to take some motherfucking chill pies,” Gamzee piped in.  
“It can’t have been so bad if it took him so long to notice that dot,” Kanaya muttered to herself.  
Equius lectured, “This is the effect the ravishing, I mean, taking, of leadership has on those with such low blood.”  
While everyone stood around and discussed What His Deal Was, Terezi followed their crabby leader down the hallway. When he got to his room portal, he turned around and saw her.  
“How’d you manage to sneak up on me with that damn cane of yours?” he asked.  
“Silly Karkat, you know I only need the cane for head drubbings,” she answered, “I can be as quiet as I want to be! Hahahahaha!”  
“Okay. SPIT IT OUT. Why are you following me?”  
Terezi paused while her Cheshire smile got even bigger. She started to cackle.  
“You really are afraid of blood, aren’t you?” she said.  
“WHAT? No, that’s ridiculous, it’s just a bloodily fluid, that’s like being scared of sweat,” Karkat sputtered, “No, I’m just a clean freak.”  
“Karkat, hahaha, that’s such a big lie! I’ve seen your hive!”  
Karkat looked down at the floor. Terezi’s smile faded slightly.  
“I don’t want to talk about this here,” he said, “Come into my room.”  
“Oh my,” giggled Terezi, “letting a young gentletroll into your respiteblock without lusus supervision. What will they say?”  
“Don’t make this any harder than it needs to be,” Karkat warned as he stepped onto his room portal.  
Terezi frowned as his smell disappeared. She climbed up after him and transportalized. She was pleasantly surprised to find that the ozone smell was slightly sweeter than on her portal. She wasn’t pleasantly surprised when she started sneezing from all the dust. Sneezing with her smell-o-vision gave her a similar feeling to when boring sighted people black out from standing up too quick. It was very unpleasant.  
“You really were lying about being a neat freak,” Terezi complained.  
“Well, I’m not going to wave around a feather duster like a maid-drone for you,” Karkat replied, “Besides, it’s otherwise clean.”  
There was a moment of silence as Karkat pulled up a chest and sat on it. Terezi put away her grin and pulled up another chest.  
Karkat looked down at the ground. “Yes, it’s true. I’m the fucking Knight of Blood and I’m afraid of the stuff. Laugh, it’s another fucking joke courtesy of this game.”  
Terezi didn’t laugh. “But weren’t you surrounded by blood in your land?”  
“I know, it doesn’t make any sense,” Karkat replied, “The phobia comes and goes. I think it helped that I was distracted by the END OF THE WORLD.”  
“Plus, all that red stuff looked like cherry sucrose drink,” Terezi laughed.  
“You laugh but that thought helped me through that accursed place. Wished I had you freaky nose. I don’t know if you can smell regular smells anymore but an ocean of blood smells more like ROTTING DEATH than cherries. It was the WORST THING I have EVER SMELLED.”  
“Uglh,” Terezi gurgled with sympathy.  
“Yeah, when I first entered the medium I almost threw up. I was glad to reach your land.”  
“Aww, how sweet.”  
“Because of the blood thing, of course. Even Gamzee’s weird worshipterrium planet was a relief after that.”  
Karkat looked up at Terezi. She didn’t buy his denial and he was secretly glad of that.  
Karkat added, “Spades Slick helped me out by stabbing everything. I’m also glad killing enemies didn’t result in blood spewing everywhere. Fuck, and I was planning on being a THRESHCUTIONER. That was crazier than you planning on being a LEGISLACERATOR with your outlaw religion.”  
Tezeri shot back, “You laugh, but one day the Followers of the Prophets are going to be known as great lawyers. Hahaha!”  
“If there ever was a homeland for your religion,” Karkat said with a smile, and then turned sour, “FUCK, now I’m thinking of that John human.”  
“Blackrom?” Terezi wasn’t jealous, given that it was another quadrant, but it usually wasn’t done to talk blackrom in front of your matesprit.  
“No, well, kind of,” Karkat explained, “You see, watching John with his human guardian made me jealous. I wished my lusus talked when I was a hatchling.”  
“You’re lucky you had Chessie,” Terezi said, thinking of her own lusus.  
“Yeah, I didn’t grow up in a broken hive like you, but a guardian that could explain the whole caste system instead of screeching and grabbing me up when I feel off my three wheeled device and I was in pain and this red stuff was coming out and I cried and that just made it worse and I was SO AFRAID.”  
Karkat stopped to catch his breath. He continued.  
“And then I see this alien creature get into a similar accident. That disgusting stuff came out of his knees. The damn larva is outside right where the neighbors can see and call the culling drones, but what happens? Nothing. The guardian doesn’t shriek or throw a fit, it just puts a medical strip on the wound and pats the larva with a nice soft paw,”  
“If they do have blood like ours, this must be a civilization that has totally forgotten the fucking Holy Blood Order.”  
Forgotten. Terezi as a lover of historical record was disgusted at the idea of a civilization forgetting anything, but right now she wouldn’t mind the universes forgetting both the Blind Prophets and orange creamicles if it meant Karkat didn’t have to suffer.  
Karkat finished, “I’m as doomed as our universe. That’s really all there is to say on the matter.”  
Terezi didn’t like this self-pitying, but she didn’t know the solution. As she moved her hand to her chin she suddenly thought of a turnabout for this case. She put her finger in her mouth.  
“Oh Terezi,” Karkat nagged, “I know they taste like licorice but it’s a nasty habit. Go ask Kanaya for some nail polish and…”  
Terezi bit down on her fingers with her sharp troll teeth so hard teal blood came gushing out.  
“JT!” Karkat squeaked as he fell over backwards off the chest.  
He rubbed his head and looked up to see Terezi standing over him. She smiled a blood stained grin at him. Karkat crabwalked away.  
“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?” he screamed, not looking at her.  
“Aversion therapy,” she said, “Look at me. I’m not a monster.”  
Karkat turned his head. She was pointing her bloody finger at him. A drop of blood spilled onto the floor right in front of him. He snapped his head back to the floor.  
“What do you want me to do with THAT? CHAINSAW IT OFF?”  
“I want you to lick it.”  
Karkat’s stomach turned. He moved into the larval position.  
“WHAT? NO NO NO! Do you think I’m one of Kanaya’s rainbow drinkers like in her horrible novels with the terrible overdone prose and the unrealistic relationships like that Audwaro guy who’s always saying…”  
He stopped mid-rant. Terezi was doing nothing, not even giggling. He looked at her finger. There was blood, yes, but not really that much. It wasn’t like fingers had many major veins in them, after all.  
“So,” Karkat said, “you aren’t going to wrestle me and force your finger in your mouth?”  
“Hahaha,” Terezi said, “Do I look that much like my sister? No, that’s Vriska’s deal. I actually have patience. I’ll just wait for you to lick my blood.”  
“You’re just going to stand there all night?”  
“Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe I’ll leave now. But the next time you see me and the time after that I’ll have my blood ready for you, and eventually you’ll have to lick it, even if it isn’t in such as nice private place like this, even if that weird staring guy is there, just staring.”  
Karkat thought about that scenario. “Sometime I wish you did just have Vriska’s psychic powers,” he said.  
He sat up on the floor, facing the girl he wanted to call his matesprit. He got up on his knees and took her hand in his. He moved her hand up to his black lips. His anxious breath tickled her and made it hard for her to see. She started to blush as well as giggle. When she dared him she couldn’t ever imagine what it would be like when he actually did it. She didn’t expect it to be so…erotic? No wonder Kanaya read all those weird stories. Karkat slowly opened his mouth and moved his black tongue out. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, he thought. The blood was congealing but there was still some seeping out. It actually looked kind of inviting. The pretty teal color catching in the light reminded him of his affection for the hyperactive flirty girl and her crazy text. He took a deep breath, moved the finger slowly into his mouth, slowly and carefully closed around it, and licked…  
“BLUH BLUH!” Karkat bluhed.  
“Yeah, it tastes weird to me too,” Terezi said, “Thank Mother Grub, I would have died of blood loss otherwise, hahaha!”  
“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME DO THAT,” he said as he wiped his mouth.  
“But now you got a little bit of me in you!”  
“No, there is nothing romantic or erotic about having someone’s bodily fluids inside of you.”  
“Yeah, hahahaha, it’s better if we put them in a pail than in your mouth.”  
“EXACTLY! I mean...” Karkat started blushing.  
Terezi laughed heartily, and then sat down on the floor next to Karkat. She put her arm around him. He tensed up at first but then he relaxed into her arms.  
“Now one little fingerjob isn’t going to cure you,” she said to her matesprit, “But remember, there’s a universe out there that doesn’t cull little larva because of their red blood, and in this universe only one person really cares about red blood and that just means he has a fetish for polishing your bone bulge! Ha!”  
“Guy has an EVERYTHING fetish,” Karkat added.  
“Hahahaha! You see? Well, you know what I mean,” Terezi said, “And if anyone makes you bleed, I’ll make them bleed 413 time more.”  
“Unless it’s Spade Slick, that guy’s cool.”  
“Keep talking about him like that and I will,” she said with frown, and then smiled, “Hahaha!”  
Terezi got up and dusted herself off. She sneezed once again.  
“Now I just need to get you to dust,” she said, “I’ll go ask Kanaya to make me a maid uniform in your size!”  
“Oh no you don’t…” said Karkat, but Terezi was already on her way, laughing the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written November 8, 2010 and posted on deviantArt on the 10th under the name Hysterical-Woman. A lot has happened since then. K/T is very uncertain. Karkat cannot see Spades Slick in such an innocent light, even if he does know Bec Noir is a different person. I haven't changed the story.
> 
> Serious details about Terezi's troll Jewishness were invented by me, along with the name of Karkat's lusus. Yes, I know troll!Edward Cullen's name is too long.


End file.
